The long-term objectives are to develop new and effective treatment approaches for epithelial ovarian cancer. The hypotheses to be tested are that ovarian tumor infiltrating lymphocyte (TIL)-derived T-cell lines can be developed from peritoneal exudate cells of EOC patients after intraperitoneal priming with interferon-gamma followed by low doses of interleukin-2. The focus is on elucidating the mechanisms of action in vivo of these TILs, and can be addressed only in conjunction with this clinical trial.